ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pandemonium
This was one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated for the release of the Windows version of FFXI in Japan. Was merged into Asura. ID Number: 20 Activation Date: November 6, 2002 Deactivation Date: March 22, 2010 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy VIII Pandaemonium (JP), Pandemona (EN) Pandaemonium is a summon who first appears in Final Fantasy VIII. He is the Wind-element Guardian Force, an element which has never had a consistent summon associated with it throughout the series. Pandaemonium is an unusual, pastel-colored humanoid figure. It is light purple, magenta, sky blue, and yellow. It has no face, only a head with three yellow globular eyes. On its right shoulder are three mouths which connected to tubing which wrapped around his back and waist, ending in multi-colored sacs hanging behind him. His attack involves these three holes sucking in air and the enemies, causing the bag to swell and fill up like a giant balloon. He then ejects the enemies, deflating the bag forcefully. Pandaemonium also has magenta claws on his flat hands, wrists that look like 3 parallel tubes, and legs that are sky blue and look almost hooved. Pandemonium is obtained by drawing the Guardian Force out of Fujin during the battle at the Balamb Hotel during the Galbadian occupation of the town, or from Sorceress Ultimecia's servant Red Giant in the Time-Compressed World. Final Fantasy XII Pandaemonium is the second boss in the hunt "God or Devil?" This Pandaemonium is a giant rock turtle with high defense and attack power. It uses "Perfect Defense", which makes it immune to all physical and magical attacks. This Pandaemonium is based on the Black Tortoise, the Chinese constellation of the north. FFXI's Genbu is also based on this deity. Moves: "Tornado Zone"- deals Wind-element damage to all enemies (FFVIII) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Str-J, Spd-J, Elem-Atk-J, Elem-Def-J, Elem-Defx2 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Absorb Character Ability: Str +20%, Str+40%, Spd +20%, Spd+40%, Initiative Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%, 30%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%, Boost Refine Ability: N/A Compatibility Item: Shear Feather, Windmill GF Rival: Brothers (the Earth-element Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Aero, Tornado, Ultima (only slightly), Apocalypse (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Water *''Pandaemonium has twice been used as place names in the Final Fantasy series: first in Final Fantasy II as the phantom castle from another dimension which appears where Palamecia Castle once stood (the final dungeon) and then in Final Fantasy IX as the observation tower where the souls of the Terrans sleep on Terra in the city of Bran Bal, a demonic structure made from weird gray material and covered in eyes.'' Historical Background Pandæmonium originates from Early Modern European literature. It first originated in the epic poem Paradise Lost by John Milton (1667). Pandæmonium, as it was spelled, was the capital city of Hell. Pandæmonium is where Satan's throne is. The city was built by fallen angels. Pandemonium has entered the English language as a word meaning a state of chaos and confusion or a center of vice or wickedness (less common meaning). Pandemonium is a word constructed properly linguistically from Greek, meaning "all-demons" or "every-demon". category:Servers